Norte y Sur versión moderna
by neska-polita
Summary: Relato en clave de siglo veintiuno del clásico decimonónico de Elizabeth Gaskell. Versión española de "North and south modern take". Suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Boda y Despedida

Este es un ejercicio de escritura al que he estado dando vueltas por un tiempo, el que es un desafío en dos partes: en primer lugar, traer la historia que Elizabeth Gaskell publicó en 1855 a un plan actual tratando de preservar la mayor cantidad de posible de personajes, situaciones y diálogos evitando anacronismos, y segundo, contar la historia en primera persona por distintos personajes, pero salvo raras excepciones, no relatar cómo distintos personajes vivieron una misma situación. A veces el personaje será el protagonista, otras veces testigo, y otras repetirá lo que le dijo un tercer personaje.

No sé si la segunda parte puede ser lograda sin una voz narradora continua, por lo que está en ustedes, queridos lectores, juzgar si la narrativa tiene sentido o no... quizás me apoyo demasiado en el original. En algunas ocasiones creo que el original es tan excepcionalmente bueno que utilizaré a propósito el punto de vista de otro personaje, pero referiré al original en una nota al pie para que se pueda encontrar facilmente el punto de vista que Gaskell eligió para avanzar su historia.

Es mi esperanza que el lector aprenda progresivamente a leer más allá de la narrativa de cada personaje, ganando a la vez conocimiento sobre los sucesos relatados y nuevas características sobre el personaje que relata, y que así pueda notar malentendidos y niveles de intención sin que un narrador los subraye. Ya les decía antes, es esto un experimento.

Mi uso del español es latinoamericano mientras que la única traducción que conozco es notablemente peninsular, por lo que trataré lo más posible... pero puede sonar un poco raro. Por favor miren las intenciones más allá de las palabras o expresiones. Respeté los nombres geográficos originales aunque no estoy muy familiarizada, y me tomé más de una licencia. Espero que no dañe la percepción de esta obra.

Escribir es un hobby que practico en mi escaso tiempo libre. Me concentré en los dos desafíos que menciono más arriba, y elijo no pasar mucho tiempo investigando sobre los sitios y las profesiones que menciono; si notan algún despropósito por favor indíquenmelo, así lo corrijo. Aún así, espero que disfruten la lectura. Todos los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

Gracias por leerme, n-p

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Boda y despedida**

* * *

15 de julio.  
_Margaret Hale_:

Luego de abrochar las hebillas de mis sandalias, observo mi reflejo en el espejo de la pared por una última vez antes de abandonar esta habitación de hotel.

Una mujer de veintidós años devuelve mi mirada con atención. Piel blanca como la leche, muy a la moda un siglo y medio atrás pero no tanto en estos tiempos, melena carré negro azabache, ojos oscuros, nariz recta sobre una boca más bien ancha (normalmente rosa, actualmente en tono frambuesa), mentón prominente y rasgos angulares. Un poco más alta que la media - y más en tacones, caderas anchas y en un rango saludable de IMC (sobre el valor superior, en realidad), mi aspecto me agrada aunque _hermosa_no es la palabra con la que se me describe habitualmente. No me importa, por supuesto, es como es.

Llevo un vestido en tafeta azul oscuro con cintura alta y una falda amplia que llega hasta el suelo. La parte superior tiene breteles anchos y un escote pronunciado, lo que hace que este vestido elegante también sea sexy de forma sutil. Completo el look con pendientes de plata y un anillo con perla en mi mano derecha.

Suspiro mientras tomo el pequeño bolso en azul con cristales bordados, y apago las luces al salir de la habitación. Mi hermano Frederick está esperando por mí en el descanso, y caminamos juntos hacia el ascensor y la fiesta, en el piso más alto de este edificio.

* * *

_Frederick Hale_:  
Mi hermana Margaret llegó a nuestra familia por obra de mi propia insistencia. Yo tenía seis años y mis padres ya habían pasado los cuarenta, y tener otros hijos no les interesaba, pero insistí y rogué tanto que finalmente aceptaron. Me explicaron que adoptarían un bebé y que hasta que no estuviera con nosotros no sabríamos si sería una niña o un varón, y yo ofrecí mi dormitorio para las cosas por si el bebé llegaba antes que la nursery estuviera pronta.

En mi imaginación yo tendría un hermano casi de mi edad, y que estaría con nosotros en un par de semanas, pero yo ya tenía ocho años el día en que mis padres recibieron la llamada que estaban esperando. Se había decidido que yo pasara un par de días con Bertha Dixon, una gran amiga de mi madre y ocasional niñera, y pasé a lo grande mientras mis padres traían a Margaret con apenas dos días de vida, a nuestra casa.

Ser el hermano mayor ha sido una gran experiencia. Margaret era una niña especial, dulce y sabia a pesar de su edad. Nuestros padres nunca fueron abiertamente afectuosos pero Margaret sacó lo mejor de nosotros, haciéndonos sentir queridos y necesitados. Yo solía hablar con ella mucho antes de que ella pudiera responderme, y le permitía jugar con mis cosas. Siempre supe que Margaret podría enseñarme cosas que ni mis padres ni mis amigos podrían, por lo que siempre la protegí mucho. Sin dudas que ha tenido buenos resultados: a Dolores, mi esposa, le gusta decir que Margaret me enseñó cómo tratar a una mujer y siempre le envía regalos por su cumpleaños.

Durante el primer año que viví en España (Margaret tenía quince años entonces), se enfermó gravemente y los doctores quisieron testearnos por enfermedades hereditarias. Como no podíamos ser de ayuda buscamos a la madre biológica de Margaret, quien, sin que ni Margaret ni yo supiéramos, había estado en contacto con nuestros padres a través de un abogado. Yo lo sentí como una traición, pero Margaret lo tomó muy tranquilamente y dijo que lo entendía.

Obviamente Margaret sabía de la existencia de su madre biológica, pero ahora quería conocer a esta señora, llamada Sylvia Bell, una celebridad en el ambiente de los artistas visuales. Nuestra madre estaba dolida y celosa pero Margaret, totalmente recuperada que lo que fuera que tuviese, le dijo que no se preocupara y fiel a su palabra, nada cambió en su relación con nosotros.

No sé si Margaret sigue viendo a esta mujer ni qué tipo de relación tuvieron. Sólo sé que mi hermana tenía muchas preguntas y ahora tiene respuestas.

-"_Estás preciosa_", le digo besándole ceremoniosamente la mano.

-"_Muy amable, gentil caballero_", me responde en la misma guisa. "_Vamos, pon a Dolores orgullosa de haberse casado con alguien tan guapo_".

* * *

_Margaret:_

Edith Shaw, quien está a punto de convertirse en la Sra. de Ian Lennox, es como una hermana para mí. Nacimos apenas con unas semanas de diferencia, y cuando yo tenía doce años mis padres me anotaron en la escuela St. Anne, un exclusivo internado para jovencitas donde dormí en la misma habitación que Edith los seis años siguientes. Nos graduamos juntas, y juntas asistimos a la universidad de St. Michael and John (compartiendo habitación durante los cuatro años), donde mi prima estudió antropología y yo estudios femeninos y leyes. Mi tesis de graduación versó sobre la violencia de género y las políticas empresariales.

Mis padres no tienen dinero como para enviarme a St. Anne: gané una beca gracias a mis buenas calificaciones y los Shaw pagaron la cuota de alojamiento y alimentación. También en la universidad gocé de becas académicas. Los padres de Edith pagaron la renta y amueblamiento del apartamento que compartimos y no me cobraron. Les estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda, pero tengo claro que era un trato que beneficiaba a las dos partes: sin su asistencia yo hubiera asistido a institutos menos exclusivos pero hubiera vivido con mis padres, y ellos no querían que Edith estuviera sola.

Mi prima nunca necesitó ayuda financiera de fuera de su familia, y aunque nunca fue una mala estudiante, de hecho brillo en el verdadero currículo de St. Anne. Mientras que la escuela se enorgullece de su calidad académica es mejor conocida, aún en estos tiempos, por ser un proveedor confiable de esposas de alta sociedad. Los buenos modales son sagrados, por supuesto, pero es más la forma de hacer sonar la voz, la elección de adjetivos y la entonación, y el lenguaje corporal lo que nos identifica inequívocamente como damas y no farsantes, la verdadera razón por la que hace una plaza en esa escuela tan preciada. Dentro de los muros escolares se forjan amistades de por vida, así como relaciones estratégicas, y nociones definitivas de quién es quién y qué es qué.

Que yo asistiera un instituto exclusivo significó que sólo tuve unas pocas compañeras hasta la universidad, con quienes siempre me llevé bien. Esto fue en parte porque las chicas eran muy buena gente y en parte porque yo era la prima de Edith, y nunca nadie se animó a hacer nada que contrariara a Eddie, la reina absoluta de la belleza y el glamour.

Las vacaciones de invierno de mis amigas se pasaban en estaciones de ski y las de verano en yates, salvo que existiera la necesidad imperiosa de esquiar, caso en el cual se acudía a la cordillera andina o las montañas de Nueva Zelanda. Mis vacaciones, frías o calurosas, tenían como escenario la casa de mis padres en Oxford, donde mi padre enseñaba literatura en un pequeño instituto universitario y mi madre trabajaba en una biblioteca pública.

Esta dualidad dejó una cosa en claro desde el principio: sería muy difícil mantener la cercanía con mis amigas del colegio más tarde, no por falta de sentimiento en ninguna de las partes, sino por una diferencia de intereses insalvable.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente que he conocido en la última década está aquí, vestida de punta en blanco como si fueran estes sus atavíos habituales. Mis compañeras del instituto están aquí con sus prometidos o esposos. Mi hermano y Dolores, su esposa. Mis padres, aunque veo que mi madre está incómoda en su sencillo vestido gris. No podemos gastar dinero en frivolidades; mi vestido es un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mi tía.

Mi prima tiene una belleza clásica al estilo de Grace Kelly, y luce perfecta y deslumbrante en su traje de novia y tiara de diamantes. Está enamorada, un amor perfecto con el marido perfecto, y experimento una súbita punzada de celos por una vida donde todo está en un orden tan prolijo. Pero deja tras si la simiente de una convicción que crecerá en los próximos días y semanas: mi vida recién está comenzando y me llevará lejos de este grupo de personas. Esta boda es mi despedida de una vida de lujos ajenos y dramas subterráneos, y estoy ansiosa por encontrar lo que sea que venga ahora.

Durante la recepción Henry Rowan se mantiene en las proximidades. Es un buen amigo del esposo de Edith (antiguo compañero en Leyes y actuales socios minoritarios en el mismo bufete), y nos hemos visto muchas veces durante los últimos dos años. Por lapsos, a veces de semanas, nos comportábamos como novios: saliendo a cenar, pasando fines de semana en París o Viena, dándonos regalos de cumpleaños. Pero también han habido lapsos en los que apenas estábamos en contacto, en los que la tibieza de mis sentimientos por él me resultaban claras, aún cuando nunca salí con otro hombre que no fuera Henry.

Disfruto la compañía de Henry, siempre fue así, pero no estoy enamorada de él y estoy segura que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Henry me hace una seña y lo sigo a los balcones, donde arreglos de flores silvestres decoran las mesas, y aprecia el panorama pensativamente. Me uno en el humor meditativo. Pronto me mudaré a Oxford con mis padres, y no sé qué será de mí en seis meses. Él toma mi mano, la acaricia y mirándome a los ojos me pregunta "_¿Te gustaría ser tú la que se casa?_"

La pregunta suena como muy hipotética, y como no me gusta este tipo de fiestas le respondo riendo, "_¡No, para nada! Si alguna vez me caso, me gustaría que fuera en una ceremonia simple... mucho más privada, sin dudas_", y giro hacia la barandilla.

La expresión de su rostro no cambia, y sin dejar mi mano pregunta suave pero claramente, "_Margaret Hale, ¿te casarías conmigo?_"

Que una buena pregunta merece una buena respuesta es algo en lo que creo firmemente, aún cuando sea una pregunta que desearía no haber escuchado. Giro hast enfrentarlo, sus ojos azúl pálido, sus mejillas lampiñas, su constitución fragil... el único hombre que conozco en la intimidad y aún así, y esto es horrible de confesar, tan incapaz de satisfacerme. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos hemos tenido sexo más que cantidad suficiente de veces como para saber que es simplemente aburrido, y que no mejorara con la práctica es una buena señal que lo nuestro no funciona. Nostros no funcionamos, y lo que veo frente a mí es un futuro que se extiende como una interminable mezcla de aburrimiento, frialdad y seclusión.

Culparle a él sería muy simple, y yo no soy de las que diría "_Mira, Henry, si no eres capaz de darme un orgasmo hablar de matrimonio es absurdo, ¿no crees?_", lo cual es cierto, pero también soy yo parte de esto. Entonces elijo mis palabras con cuidado cuando respondo, "_Henry, creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Somos buenos amigos, pero no te quiero como un marido. No creo que seríamos felices juntos, y no quisiera lastimarte_".

Henry trata de hacerme cambiar de idea pero me mantengo firme, dejando claro que deberíamos dejar de vernos. No parece terriblemente decepcionado, triste o siquiera molesto. De hecho me pregunto si nada cambió en su mundo.

Lo que sí ha cambiado para mí es que siento que he perdido uno de los pocos amigos que tenía. Luego de la fiesta reflexiono mientras termino de empacar mis cosas para Oxford, y por un momento lamento que esto no hubiera pasado más tarde, o quizás, nunca.


	2. Cambio y movimiento

20 de julio  
_Edith Shaw Lennox:_

Mi marido y yo hemos acordado leer e-mail sólo una vez durante nuestra luna de miel en esta hermosa isla del Mediterráneo, y hoy él vuelve de su visita al mundo virtual con una noticia que me deja bastante contrariada. Luego de insistir y alentar a Henry, y hacer que Margaret se involucrara con la planificación de la fiesta de casamiento (con una catarata de insinuaciones sobre lo hermoso que es casarse y todo eso), ella rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio.

Tengo claro que Henry no es ni tan guapo ni tan sexy como Ian, pero Margaret tampoco es una belleza convencional así que supongo que no debería ser tan exigente. Es una pena, sería tan lindo continuar siendo el cuarteto glamoroso que monopoliza las páginas de sociales, pero bueno, es su opción y la respeto.

Los planes de mi prima para el futuro cercano no están muy claros. Quizás ya sepa que su padre decidió mudarse al norte, a un sitio olvidado de la mano de Dios en el área metropolitana de Manchester donde heredó una casita - mi madre oyó de una amiga, casada con un abogado especializado en bienes raíces. Esta boquita está cerrada con llave.

Por qué no venderá el maldito sitio, o lo pone en alquiler, es un misterio para mí. Pero también es cierto que mi tío es adorable pero un poco cabeza hueca a veces. Ahora que estoy casada entiendo por qué mi madre enarca las cejas tan seguido cuando hablamos sobre él. El tío Richard no tiene punto de comparación con Ian, que es tan guapo y sólido financieramente, y me protejerá por siempre en lugar de forzarme a trabajar en un sitio aburrido como una biblioteca, aún después de tener hijos.

Tengo un título universitario y podría trabajar si quisiera, pero _poder_ y _deber_ tienen un mundo de diferencia en lo que al mundo laboral respecta.

* * *

1 de agosto

_Richard Hale:_

No puedo expresar la inmensa felicidad que me produce el regreso de Margaret a casa. Maria y yo creíamos que se quedaría en Londres, que encontraría un empleo y se casaría con ese amigo del marido de Edith, o que pasaría una temporada en Cádiz con nuestro hijo y nuera, pero ella quería venir a vivir con nosotros. Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, porque la vida en esta casa se ha tornado un poco tensa últimamente.

La vida de jubilados no nos ha sentado muy bien ni a Maria ni a mí. Maria está inquieta, y nadar en las mañanas y los clubes de lectura o jardinería en la tarde apenas aplacan su desazón. Más de una vez la he encontrado mirándome como si esperara algo, pero si es algo que no le he dado ya, no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Yo tampoco estoy cómodo con este desempleo de la tercera edad. Recibimos cheques mensuales, por supuesto, pero nuestros ahorros eran magros y la vida en Oxford es realmente cara. No soy bueno manejando dinero (especialmente cuando es escaso) pero odiaría transferir esta responsabilidad a mi esposa, así que el año pasado me propuse encontrar una solución.

Como respuesta a mis plegarias recibí una propiedad en herencia, una casita de mi abuelo que había estado ocupando una tía anciana, pero que era para mí. Esta gran noticia tenía un inconveniente, sin embargo: la casa no está en Oxford sino en una ciudad del norte llamada Milton, en el área metropolitana de Manchester, y venderla o alquilarla no nos ayudaría en el largo plazo. Comencé a investigar (intenté con el ordenador, pero como soy chapado a la antigua la sección de geografía de la biblioteca fue donde encontré respuestas a mis preguntas) y decidí que si nos mudamos al norte puedo ser tutor de estudiantes adultos. Creo que podemos mantenernos con nuestras jubilaciones y este ingreso adicional, y como el costo de vida es más bajo y no tendremos que pagar renta como en Oxford. Me parece el plan perfecto.

Un viejo amigo mío, el doctor Glen Donaldson, con quien aún me encuentro en la cena anual del Colegio, ha vivido allí por más de tres décadas y me dice que hay mercado para la enseñanza de adultos. Incluso me dio el nombre de un paciente suyo, un individuo que abandonó la secundaria después de una situación familiar desastrosa, logró cierto éxito en los negocios y ahora quiere obtener su título.

La única parte de este plan que aún no he resuelto es cómo decirselo a Maria. Estoy seguro que le gustará tener el alivio de más dinero entrando y menos saliendo, pero simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo. Confío en que Margaret me ayudará con eso.

* * *

3 de agosto

_Maria Hale_:

El Señor se expresa en formas extrañas.

He rezado mucho por un cambio, y hoy recibí las señales que estaba esperando.

Por la mañana mi marido me informó que heredó una casita en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Manchester, y con mi hija procedieron a convencerme de los beneficios de dejar Oxford y radicarnos allí. No sentí que tuviera mucho para decir (se me presentó como un hecho consumado) pero Margaret se quedará con nosotros, y eso es toda la garantía que necesito para saber que todo saldrá bien.

Por la tarde, tuve una cita con el doctor. Mi querida amiga Bertha Dixon vino conmigo, porque sabía de mis temores acerca de esta visita en particular, y fuimos a por té y masas a la salida.

Aparentemente el Señor ha planeado que me reuna con él antes de lo que yo pensaba. Toda esta historia de mudarnos a Manchester no me interesa demasiado, estoy absorta en mis propios problemas. No sé cómo les diré a Margaret, Richard y Frederick, pero supongo que ellos tampoco pensaron mucho en mí cuando planearon la ida de Oxford.

De lo único que estoy segura es que no conoceré a mis nietos.

Es quizás la única cosa que me pone triste ahora.

* * *

15 de agosto

_Bertha Dixon:_

¡Esta familia Hale! ¡Una mudanza tan rápida del hogar donde vivieron casi treinta años en sólo tres semanas! Esto muestra de qué está hecho el marido de mi amiga... pero no debería hablar mal de él, por mucho que se lo merezca.

Por suerte Margaret, su hija adoptiva, tomó el asunto entre manos y ha arreglado casi todo. Se ha cerciorado de que todo estuviera ordenado y empacado, y que la casa a la que se mudarán esté en buenas condiciones.

Yo no tendría problema en hacerlo, pero me limito a acompañar a Maria. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, y sé que dentro de muy poco se transformará en una tarea gravosa. Su propia familia aún no lo sabe... ¡pueden ser tan inatentos a veces!

* * *

5 de setiembre

_Richard Hale:_

Ya estamos completamente instalados en esta nueva casa vieja. La última vez que estuve aquí era joven y mi amor por Maria era nuevo y radiante, sin las dificultades que tuvimos que enfrentar más tarde. Para mí esta casa representa un puente entre un pasado maravilloso y un futuro brillante.

Creo que seremos muy felices aquí, todos nosotros.


	3. Nuevas caras y lugares

10 de setiembre

_Margaret:_

Mi madre está en la cocina, murmurando entre las ollas mientras prepara la cena. Mi padre salió, fue a la compañía de televisión e internet para solicitar conexión. Yo echo un vistazo casual al diario de mi padre y me percato que está por llegar un tal J. Thorn., un posible estudiante particular. Mi padre olvidó esta cita o calculó mal el tiempo, como le sucede con frecuencia últimamente, y decido recibir esta persona hasta que mi padre regrese.

J. Thorn. quiere decir John Thornton, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años que no parece muy feliz de que sea yo quien lo reciba en vez de mi padre. Le informo que mi padre ha salido y le invito a esperarle, lo que él acepta con una breve inclinación de su cabeza, y lo guío hacia el estudio de mi padre, la única habitación de la casa que asemeja a la normalidad. Me siento en un sillón y le indico que tome el otro. Siendo una antigua estudiante de la clase de buenos modales de Miss Halliwell, sé que es mi deber entretener a esta persona hasta que mi padre llegue, y sé que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Este hombre alto, cuyas piernas golpean la mesilla ratona sin importar cómo las cruce o flexione, parece más irritado que incómodo. No es exactamente guapo, como lo son la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes que conozco, pero tampoco es desagradable. Viste un traje azul marino con corbata, y mentalmente censuro todo lo referente a este último artículo, desde el ancho y largo a la textura y tonos. Tiene cabello castaño en un corte clásico, cejas oscuras y rectas cerca los ojos claros, serios y hundidos. Está bien afeitado y lleva el cuello y puños impecablemente blancos, pero no exuda refinamiento. Que su nariz esté levemente quebrada no ayuda a mi percepción, pero definitivamente es su nula habilidad para conversar lo que demuestra que sus modales están lejos de distinguidos y más bien son toscos - no es que se pueda esperar otra cosa, realmente. ¿No abandonó la secundaria, acaso? Lo único positivo que puedo decir de este individuo Thornton es que no parece ser uno de esos nuevos ricos que se bañan en perfume caro, aunque tampoco percibo ningún olor corporal. Todo mi conocimiento previo sobre modales con hombres extraños parece ser bastante irrelevantes con él, y prefiero no sonreir para que no crea que necesito su atención (o que me estoy insinuando, en realidad).

Todo lo que Miss Halliwell me enseñó tampoco parece de mucha ayuda. Mis intentos de conversación cortés fallan, sus respuestas cortas y bruscas cortan de raíz cualquier tema. Desearía que este hombre fingiera interés en un libro o el clima, o que se fuera y volviera más tarde, pero no hace ninguna de esas cosas. De vez en cuando me parece que quiere decir algo, pero no lo hace y simplemente me mira, y es tan grosero que comienzo a molestarme.

Siento que me salva la campana cuando mi padre finalmente llega, y es tan cordial que las facciones pétreas de nuestro huésped se relajan y hasta sonríe cuando estrecha la mano de mi padre, una sonrisa increíble que me hace preguntarme si no será más joven de lo que pensé. Mi padre me informa que no tendremos conexión a internet o televisión cable en un par de semanas, y yo lo lamento profusamente sólo para mostrar que es necesario demostrar algún tipo de reacción al recibir nueva información, y procede a invitar a su nuevo amigo a cenar con nosotros.

La hospitalidad de mis padres es algo que aprendí a apreciar luego de muchos años de comidas en refectorios estudiantiles. El Sr. Thornton parece asumir que es solo una formalidad y abandona la casa luego de una conversación privada con mi padre en su estudio. Luego pensaré en nuestra entrevista y lamentaré tener que tratar con una persona tal maleducada a diario, pero a mi padre parece agradarle y está muy satisfecho por el encuentro.

* * *

11 de setiembre

Remitente: maggie

Destinatario: eddie

Tema: de vuelta en línea!

Eddie querida,

Papá es un académico anticuado y adorable de los tiempos en los que internet y las computadoras pertenecían a los laboratorios en el otro extremo del campus o a la ciencia ficción. Ayer vino diciendo que no tendríamos conexión por dos semanas pero hoy de mañana llegó la camioneta de la compañía y dos empleados, dos adolescentes en realidad, nos conectaron.

Eso está muy bien, porque podré leer tus mensajes y mirar las preciosas imágenes de tu luna de miel. Como aún debemos establecernos y poner en marcha las rutinas domésticas no sé si tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Por favor no te enojes conmigo si estoy silenciosa por unos días.

Besos, MH

* * *

30 de setiembre

_Richard:_

Si hubiera sabido que conocería al Sr. John Thornton en Milton, me hubiera mudado hace años. Incluso hubiera aceptado vivir con mi tía sólo por comenzar esta relación antes.

John Thornton es posiblemente el mejor alumno al que alguna vez haya tenido el placer de enseñar. Su curiosidad intelectual, junto a su memoria e inteligencia, lo colocan muy por encima de los estudiantes universitarios inmaduros con los que tuve que tratar por tanto tiempo. Es dificil creer que no tiene un título universitario, más aún que no haya terminado el secundario.

Según lo que me contó un sábado de tarde cuando tomábamos un café luego de la lección, cuando tenía dieciséis años tenía la promesa de una plaza en la Manchester Metropolitan University por mérito de ser el mejor alumno de su clase y por ser un jugador de rugby, y la Universidad tenía todo su interés en ganar el campeonato de la BUCS, British University and College Sports. Con una sonrisa, relató que solía preguntarse cuál predominaría, el rugby o la ingeniería mecánica; pero entonces su padre murió subitamente y tuvo que abandonar los estudios y salir a trabajar. Junto a su madre compartían las responsabilidades de llevar una casa y cuidar de una hermana pequeña, y él siempre creyó que podría volver en cuanto quisiera y terminar el secundario, aún cuando la perspectiva de la Universidad se había evaporado.

El Sr. Thornton entendió pronto y claro que para hacerse un nombre para sí mismo, sin importar el área de actividad, debía pagar a los acreedores de su padre primero. Fue así que se concentró en trabajar y ahorrar por cinco años, hasta que fue uno por uno y saldó hasta la última libra. Su empleador, el dueño de un negocio especializado en reparar motores de coches clásicos, estaba comprensiblemente impresionado por este joven empleado con tanto tesón y perseverancia, y unos pocos años más tarde le tomó bajo su protección. Había querido comenzar un negocio para reparar maquinaria de construcción (todo desde grúas y bolas de demolición hasta mezcladoras de cemento), y puso a Thornton a supervisar y gestionarlo, y cuando se retiró, al poco tiempo, simplemente le vendió su parte.

Poseyendo una visión para los negocios que aparentemente su padre no tenía, Thornton se concentró más en gestionar la compañía y menos en el trabajo del taller, y así se distanció aún más de su antiguo sueño de ser un ingeniero mecánico. Pero, como señaló, es una opción que hizo con los ojos abiertos y no una que lamentaría.

Me sería difícil encontrar un defecto en este muchacho notable; lo único que se me ocurre es que, como sucede a veces con la gente que salió de la pobreza por su propia fuerza de voluntad, puede dar la impresión que no tiene paciencia con personas menos afortunadas. Creo que puede parecer frío, pero estoy seguro que esa impresión es contradecida pronto a la luz de sus ideas directas y sin pretensiones.

Y creo que Margaret lo apreciaría tanto como yo, o quizás más, dado que él es bastante guapo y ella es joven. Lejos está de mí el jugar al casamentero, pero ¿qué daño puede haber en ayudar a estas dos almas a que se conozcan mejor?

Con esta idea en mente le digo a Maria que deberíamos invitar a John Thornton a una cena familiar, y la fijamos para el 10 del próximo mes.

* * *

3 de octubre

_Margaret:_

Aunque el currículo de St. Anne's no priorizaba la actividad física, igual ofrecían deportes organizdos y durante el año académico había un partido amistoso cada mes con equipos de otras escuelas. Aunque a mí me entusiasmaba más la danza moderna, jugué con Edith varias temporadas en el equipo de voleibol y es un deporte que aún disfruto mirando y jugando.

Mi madre asiste a la piscina del polideportivo y me dice que el gimnasio es lindo, así que pago la entrada general y visito las instalaciones. Hay una cancha de voleibal, y tres veces por semana hay partidos abiertos donde los mayores de dieciséis pueden presentarse sin inscripción previa. Comienzo a asistir a este grupo, que varía ampliamente de vez en vez. Pronto me doy cuenta que los lunes asisten muchas mujeres de cuarenta años, mientras que los miércoles parecen ser la noche adolescente. Los viernes es la única vez en la que se lleva un tanteador y la concurrencia es variada, con los oficinistas sacudiéndose la semana del esqueleto y los más jóvenes listos para empezar el fin de semana - muchas veces las chicas salen de la ducha y se visten con ropa de fiesta, incluyendo maquillaje y peinados elaborados.

Hoy sólo somos cinco personas, así que trabajamos en técnica: saltos, bloqueos y servicios. Pronto comienzo a conversar con mi compañera, una chica de mi edad o poco más, que me cae muy simpática. Su nombre es Elizabeth Higgins pero usa el anticuado apodo Bessy, y no tiene mucha técnica pero obviamente disfruta jugando.

Guardo el número de Bessy en mi teléfono para llamarla más tarde. Bessy trabaja como mensajera, trayendo y llevando mensajería entre varias compañías de Milton en la caja trasera de su motoneta roja; dos rondas al día llevando de todo, desde memos en sobres de manila a botellas de whisky, dice entre carcajadas. Vino en su moto y me lleva de vuelta a casa, y me presta su casco secundario (pintado con tartán rosa y calaveras), lo que me resulta sumamente gracioso.

Ella es el tipo de persona que nunca hubiera conocido en mi vida anterior, y estoy impresionada por su franqueza y candor. Me cuenta que su padre trabaja en Marlborough Mills (asumo que es una antigua fábrica textil pero ella no me aclara nada), y es allí donde comienza la ronda cada mañana.

Entiendo que Bessie tiene un novio, aunque no lo dice claramente, y cuando me invita genéricamente a un trago me pregunto si me quiere presentar a alguien. Sin embargo, parece genuinamente interesada en mí, y tengo que superar la experiencia con Henry.

* * *

Nota: John Thornton y Margaret Hale se encuentran por primera vez en el capítulo 7 "Caras y escenas nuevas" y está relatada desde el punto de vista del Sr. Thornton. Margaret describe al Sr. Thornton en el capítulo 10 "Oro y hierro forjado".

El párrafo relevante lee:

_"Casi se dijo que no le caía simpática antes de que su conversación concluyera. Intentaba resarcirse así de la sensación mortificante de que mientras él la miraba con admiración incontenible, ella le miraba a él con altiva indiferencia, tomándolo, en su opinión, por lo que era, se dijo irritado: un tipo muy tosco sin gracia ni refinamiento de ningún género. Tomó por desdés la actitud de frialdad serena de la joven, y le ofendió en lo más hondo hasta el punto de que tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse y marcharse y no volver a tener nada que ver con aquellos Hale y su altanería._"


	4. Orgullo de Darkshire

_Margaret:_

5 de octubre

Mi teléfono suena anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. "_El Hada Campanita nos visita"_ murmura mi padre desde su periódico. Son las 5 de la tarde y ha estado descansando frente al fuego desde que se fue el último estudiante del día, hace dos horas. La luz del atardecer desaparece rapidamente y mi mirada se dirige con nostalgia a los últimos rayos del sol, que caen oblicuamente sobre la repisa de la chimenea y suspiro. _"Esta es la razón por la que esta parte de Inglaterra se llama Darkshire, cariño"_ dice mi padre interpretando correctamente mi ánimo. _"Contaremos con el placer de vuestra presencia en la cena de esta noche?"_ pregunta dejando de lado el periódico y mirándome directamente.

Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo y leo el mensaje. Es de Bessy, diciendo que cenará en el Black Dog Pub & Restaurant y que si quiero verla, que estará allí de 7.30 a 9.00. Se lo leo a mi padre y pregunto, en voz alta, si será una invitación desganada, pero mi padre piensa que Bessy puede ser un poco tímida y me anima a salir. Tipeo una respuesta rápida "_Gracias, allí estaré!"_, y luego voy a la despensa de la cuadra y dejo todo pronto para la cena de mis padres: pasta con salsa pomarola, pan recién horneado y manzanas de postre.

El reloj antiguo del estudio de mi padre marca las 7.15 cuando cierro la puerta tras de mí. La tarde es típica del comienzo del otoño, el aire fresco y tranquilo tras el regreso a casa de la escuela o el trabajo, tras algunas nubes las primeras estrellas parpadean en los cielos ya oscuros. Camino hasta el pub, a solo ocho cuadras de mi casa, disfrutando el ruido de mis botas de montar sobre el pavimento y el calor de mi chaqueta de lana. Abro la puerta del Black Dog y me empapo de la atmósfera por un momento. Hay una banda de rock ejecutando (en todos sus sentidos) clásicos desde un sistema de audio oculto, que se mezcla con las conversacioes animadas de los parroquianos, el olor de la comida caliente y la respiración de personas, las lucecitas amarillas en las lámparas sobre las mesas dan un ambiente acogedor. No es moderno ni elegante, probablemente no aparece en una guía Michelin, pero me gusta.

Tiene la disposición típica de un pub, con un mostrador de madera en la mitad del salón que divide, efectivamente, el área de asientos en tres áreas que ahora tienen menos de la mitad de la capacidad ocupada. Bessy salta de su silla, a la izquierda del salón, y gesticula con una amplia sonrisa invitándome a que me acerque a su mensa. Hay un hombre sentado, de unos cincuenta años, y dos vasos de cerveza sobre posavasos de cartón.

-_ "Este es mi padre, Nicholas",_dice Bessy de pie junto al hombre.

- _"Buenas noches, Sr. Higgins",_ digo extendiendo mi mano antes de quitarme el abrigo o sentarme. _"Mucho gusto"_.

El rostro de Nicholas Higgins está arrugado y oscurecido por los años y el sol, su mano es huesuda, callosa y fuerte. Apenas se pone de pie para apretar mi mano y se sienta nuevamente, mirando a su hija, quien a su vez hace un gesto a la mesera. Pedimos nuestras cenas y yo pido un refresco.

- _"Bessy dice que eres del sur,"_ dice Nicholas. _"Conocías Milton antes de venirte?"_

- "_Oh, no"_, respondo, _"Esta es mi primera visita a Darkshire. Soy de Oxford, pero he vivido la mitad de mi vida en Londres"_.

El asiente pensativamente y de pronto tengo la impresión de que mis anfitriones probablemente nunca estuvieron muy lejos de Manchester, quizás siquiera en nuestra capital. "_Milton y Oxford son muy diferentes. Allí veía colegios y universidades mientras que aquí veo fábricas y negocios_".

Es el comentario que estaban esperando. Mis anfitriones sonrien orgullosamente y proceden a informarme que Milton fue la primera ciudad industrial del mundo. La familia Higgins ha vivido en el área de Manchester por más de dos siglos, y algunos de sus miembros han trabajado en cada una de las industrias conocidas por el Black Country: minería, fábricas de algodón, ferrocarriles, y más recientemente, reparación de motores y electrónica._ "Los Higgins somos huesos duros de roer"_ dice Nicholas entre risas. No permito que la sospecha de que estén contando a Higgins ajenos a la familia importe y me uno, porque me fascina cómo esta gente ha sobrevivido por generaciones algunos de los empleos más malsanos posibles. Huesos duros de roes, ¡sin duda!

No me hacen preguntas personales, pero luego me doy cuenta que les horroriza quedar como chismosos. Escuchan atentamente mientras les cuento sobre mi hermano, que trabaja como arquitecto en el sur de España, y me preguntan si alguna vez estuve en la Alhambra, un sitio que parece cautivar su imaginación como ningún otro.

Nicholas se retira al poco rato y me quedo con Bessy. Bessy pesca su teléfono de las profundidades de su bolso y lee un mensaje que acaba de llegar con una sonrisa. _"Este es Philip, mi hijo"_ dice al tiempo que extiende su aparato y me muestra una foto de un niño de unos ocho años, incisivos superiores ausentes y un jersey del Manchester United.

Me pregunta si tengo novio, y cuando le digo que no me dice que alguien tan guapa tendrá mucho para elegir en un sitio como Milton. "_Mi abuelo hubiera dicho que eres una chica muy maja"_, dice y yo encuentro la expresión adorable pero no me detengo a reflexionarlo. Hablamos mucho más, sobre su hijo y su antiguo novio que nunca admitió la paternidad, sobre Nicholas como figura paterna, de los desafíos de ser una madre soltera y trabajr sin haber terminado el instituto, de los problemas particulares de trabajar en un ambiente tan machista. La conversación toma un giro frívolo cuando me pregunta sobre mis rutinas de cuidado del cutis, diciendo que mi genética es perfecta y que todos en mi familia deben tener muy buen cutis. Le respondo entonces que realmente no lo sé porque soy adoptada, y por alguna misteriosa razón ello parece impresionarla muy positivamente.

Yo soy quien está más impresionada. Todo lo que leí durante mis años universitarios, toda la investigación que hice para mi tesis, parece tonto y debil frente a lo que esta mujer ha tenido que vivir, la injusticia que ha caído sobre sus hombros pero no ha sido capaz de quebrarla. Creo que es notable, y más tarde conversaré con mi padre sobre ella.

* * *

9 de octubre

_Maria Hale:_

Mi cuerpo está cansado. Bertha, cuya familia tiene una casa de verano no muy lejos de nuestro nuevo hogar, pasa a buscarme todos los días para ir a nadar pero nunca nado. Dejo que el agua me rodee, me ayude a cargar mi peso y adormezca mis sentidos. Pronto será evidente esta enfermedad que me debilita se está extendiendo por mi cuerpo y mancha mi alma. Se acerca el día de comunicar la noticia.

* * *

10 de octubre

Richard es a veces muy testarudo. Se le ocurrió invitar a uno de sus estudiantes a cenar, y no hay nada que pueda decirle que lo haga cambiar de idea. Me resulta bastante incómodo pensar que tendremos un desfile de estudiantes esperando ser alimentados, pero él insiste que este es un caso especial. Ruego al Señor que la velada transcurra sin problemas y con la ayuda invaluable de Margaret tenemos todo pronto a la hora acordada.

Reconozco al alumno como el primero que Richard consiguió. Llega puntual a las 8.30, y trae una botella de vino tinto fino y un ramo de lilas y violetas para mí. Es mi color preferido y me pregunto si Richard se lo habrá dicho o si es simple casualidad. Le entrego las flores a Margaret para que las ponga en un florero y pongo el sacacorchos a la vista, para que uno de los hombres presentes descorche el vino.

Este hombre, el Sr. Thornton, cree que solo necesitas creer en algo para que se haga realidad. Dice que si trabajas mucho tendrás una buena vida, y que los pobres son simplemente perezosos. No sabe nada sobre el matrimonio con una persona que te promete la luna y luego culpa a las nubes por no dártela. Pero admito que es un hombre notable, y tiene una sonrisa sorprendente que ofrece un entrever a una persona completamente diferente: joven, despreocupada y capaz de disfrutar los placeres más simples.

Por más trabajador que sea, es obvio que no es bien educado. Llega a decir que la vida en la academia es cómoda y tranquila, lo cual es bastante ofensivo para nosotros y enoja a Margaret, quien le dice claramente que está equivocado.

Él lo toma galantemente y ofrece una disculpa, y entonces me da la impresión de que recién allí se percata de ella, pero no como mujer sino como un especimen curioso para observar bajo un microscopio. Margaret sirve la comida y Richard dice la plegaria. Él mantiene sus ojos bajos y parece pensativo, y luego el tono de la conversación cambia durante la cena.

Hace buenas preguntas a todos, escucha nuestras historias, quiere conocer nuestros problemas y sugiere un comité de biblioteca en el que podría participar, si me interesara.

Mientras que la mayoría de la velada es muy agradable, un pequeño incidente al final me dejó un poco desconcertada. El Sr. Thornton se está retirando y nos da la mano a Richard y a mí, y luego mira a Margaret como si esperara algo, por apenas un segundo, luego gira y se retira. Lo veo a través de la ventana de la puerta caminando a pasos rápìdos hacia su coche, y me parece que está enojado, pero no se me ocurre por qué.

Después de su marcha retiramos los platos de la mesa y Margaret carga el lavavajillas. Confirma mis sospechas que de el Sr. Thornton no le cae bien, pero que entiende por qué sí a Richard. Nos manda a la cama como una gallina a sus pollitos y a la mañana siguiente cuando bajamos a desayunar, encontramos todo limpio y ordenado.

* * *

Notes: Margaret conoce a los Higgins en los capítulos 8 y 11.

En los c. 9 y 10 el lector conoce más sobre los Thornton y la historia personal de John. En el c. 11, Margaret discute su impresión de él con su padre.


	5. Ciclos y círculos

20 de octubre

_Bertha Dixon:_

Frederick Hale, el muchacho que quise como a mi propio hijo, vino a pasar el fin de semana. Duerme en el estudio de su padre, y yo ayudé a arreglar el cuarto con muebles que tengo en mi casa.

Me alegra mucho ver a mi niño, ahora un hombre de familia, aunque la razón de su visita es cualquier cosa menos feliz. Mañana Maria le dirá a él, junto a Margaret y a Richard, que le fue diagnosticado cáncer de médula terminal y que no quiere un tratamiento agresivo. Maria siente que ha vivido una vida plena y quiere evitar sufrimiento necesario, por lo que rechazará el tratamiento. Está en su derecho.

Maria está cansada, lo sé. Se casó por amor y estuvo bien con su vida hasta hace poco, cuando sintió que las cosas empezaron a descarrilarse. Frederick se fue a España y ella lo echa de menos terriblemente, y luego se sintió traicionada cuando Margaret buscó a su madre biológica. Pero el verdadero golpe, yo creo, llegó cuando ella y Richard se retiraron. Algo sucedió entonces, y creo que sospecho que sé qué fue.

* * *

22 de octubre

_Richard:_

Las palabras de Maria aún no han llegado, no han hecho mella. Recorro mis rutinas cotidianas pero soy literal cuando digo que no lo puedo creer. La noción de perder a Maria sobrepasa los límites de mi condición humana.

* * *

23 de octubre

_Margaret:_

Mi madre morirá pronto. Ojalá no hubiera aceptado la ayuda de los Shaw y me hubiera quedado en casa, con mis padres en Oxford. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan egoísta, ojalá hubieramos tenido más tiempo... pero lamentarse nunca ha sido más inútil que ahora. Aún está con nosotros y la cuidaré, aunque no pueda curarla al menos para aliviar su dolor y miedo.

Mi padre está en shock y haré lo posible para acompañarlo durante este momento difícil. Quizás enseñe alguna de sus lecciones, y ya está decidido que me tomaré el año sabático. Estaba buscando un trabajo en una ONG, la cámara de comercio, el ministerio de salud y otras organizaciones que establecen políticas, pero tendrá que esperar. Pensar "hasta luego que mamá muera" trae un nudo a mi garganta y trato de empujarlo, pero es exactamente mi plan.

Mientras planeo las comidas de la semana mi mente se inunda de buenos recuerdos, el refugio cálido de los brazos de mi madre cuanto tenía una pesadilla, su cuidado amoroso cuando me caí de la bicicleta y me raspé una rodilla, su fé inalterable en mi, su hija Margaret. Sé que algunas veces no aprobaba mis opciones (quería que yo fuera abogada), pero siempre me apoyó.

Y la quiero, la quiero tanto. ¿Se lo dije suficientes veces?

* * *

_Frederick:_

Uno de los temores que se agazapa tras mis preocupaciones cotidianas es que muera alguien de mi familia cercana. Es una de esas cosas tan terroríficas que es intolerable pensarlas, y ahora será verdad, quizás dos veces. No he dicho que Dolores está embarazada pero en reposo absoluto para no crear falsas expectativas, o quizás, si lo peor sucede, que la pena de los demás por la pérdida del embarazo no sea suficiente. Para mucha gente los bebés no son reales hasta que salen del vientre, pero para los padres son muy, muy reales, incluso a veces antes de ser concebidos.

Margaret, siempre firme como una espartana, va a quedarse con ellos mientras mi madre esté enferma. A decir verdad, todavía abrigo esperanzas de que se recupere, de que haya un error. Mi madre parecía cansada pero no tan enferma.


	6. Nubarrones en el horizonte

1 de noviembre

_Bessy:_

Hueso duro de roer.

Hombre necio, tozudo, cruel.

El Sr. Thornton es todo eso y aún más, negándonos a mi padre o a mí un día libre para llevar a Phil al doctor. Se piensa que porque no terminó el instituto y ahora es dueño de una empresa, todos deben ser como él. Por supuesto, es fácil para él decirlo. No quedó embarazado por la primera sonrisa simpática que metió la mano en sus pantalones, el muy idiota. Apostaría que no sería tan rico y engreído ahora si hubiera tenido a un bebé prendido de una teta todo el día y noche antes de poder manejar un coche.

Estoy enfurecida y agitada y cuento hasta diez antes de subirme a mi bici. No quiero quebrarme una pierna, o aún peor, agregar una multa de tránsito a mi presupuesto. Quizás Mary pueda llevar a Phil al doctor, o hacer mi ronda matinal, pero su forma de conducir me asusta y no confío en ella como para decirle al doctor exactamente cuál es el problema con mi niño. No quiero que vuelva con antidepresivos en lugar de una loción para curar esa erupción espantosa.

Hoy es un día de mierda pero tiene la promesa de un final positivo porque quedé con Margaret de encontrarnos en el pub. Esta Margaret es la persona más interesante que he conocido, tan guapa y amable. A veces me pregunto si esto es una fachada y se ríe de mí a mis espaldas, pero luego la veo y es tan amigable que me olvido de estos pensamientos.

Si esto es todo de mentira, bueno, al menos lo disfrutaré mientras dure.

* * *

_Margaret:_

La realidad de la enfermedad de mi madre se va colando lentamente en nuestra realidad cotidiana. Pasa cada vez más tiempo arriba, en su cuarto, o con su amiga Bertha, quien prácticamente se ha mudado a nuestra casa. Yo me encargo de algunos de los estudiantes de mi padre, pero no el Sr. Thornton, su preferido.

Esta noche me encontré con Bessy en el Black Dog y ella me preguntó por qué parecía tan decaída, por lo que le conté sobre mi madre. Ella me dijo que su madre murió de cáncer cervical cuando Bessy tenía catorce años, y que quedó embarazada tan solo un año después. Supongo que tuvo la peor introducción posible a la anatomía genital femenina, anticoncepción y educación sexual en general, pero solo lo pienso para mis adentros.

A su vez, ella tiene sus propios problemas. Necesita un día libre para llevar a su hijo a una consulta médica, pero no puede ausentarse del trabajo. Le ofrezco llevarlo yo, y ella responde que lo pensará. Después de todo, los hospitales se convertirán en mi hábitat natural en poco tiempo.

* * *

4 de noviembre

_Richard:_

Como sucede con frecuencia, la lección del Sr. Thornton se transformó en algo completamente distinto. Tuvimos una conversación muy interesante sobre manejo de capital y recursos humanos, y cómo a veces echar a alguien es mayoritariamente positivo para el resto de los trabajadores.

El Sr. Thornton cree que los principios están bien, pero cómo él explica, ¿cómo logras tener el trabajo hecho cuando tus empleados pueden tomarse un día libre cuando estornudan? Y si un empleado se ausenta y el trabajo no se hace, ¿cómo mantienes a tus clientes?

Margaret llega a casa y está ordenando la correspondencia mientras tenemos esta discusión. El Sr. Thornton le invita a participar pero creo que más tarde se arrepiente. Pronto se enzarzan en una discusión sobre derechos de los trabajadores y lucro, sobre las mujeres como trabajadoras, sobre capitalismo y ambientalismo, global y local. Parecen haber llegado a un nudo gordiano.

Pero en esta ocasión el Sr. Thornton emerge victorioso. Su argumento desarma con tanta eficiencia la discusión que incluso él mismo parece sorprendido por su efectividad. Simplemente dice que su negocio contrata personas de la zona para reparar máquinas que se utilizan en el área, que son mayoritariamente utilizadas por compañías locales que ofrecen servicios en una forma u otra, a la comunidad. Si su compañía no existiera otras lo harían, pero, si su compañía desapareciera (y me desconcierta cuán calmo parece frente a si éste es el destino reservado a la misma) mucha gente se vería en problemas por bastante tiempo. Su empresa no es una isla sino otro eslabón en la maquinaria social y económica de Milton, el balance tan complejo y delicado como su dependencia en sus empleados.

Margaret parece como si alguien (el Sr. Thornton de hecho) hubiera puesto una mordaza adhesiva sobre su boca. Parece muy disgustada, pero sonríe educadamente y se queda con nosotros hasta que la lección termina, cuando acompaña al Sr. Thornton hasta la puerta.

Solamente espero que ella no le haya pateado en el trasero cuando él salió.

* * *

Notas: Mary Higgins es la hermana menor de Bessy, y aparece en cuanto Margaret visita la casa de los Higgins. Esta Bessy es más como Nicholas en el original, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

En la segunda mitad del capítulo 15 "Patronos el Sr. Thornton tiene una discusión larga y muy interesante con el Sr. Hale y Margaret sobre el rol paternal de los patronos y su dependencia en la habilidad de los trabajadores, revelando en su curso una gran visión sobre la postura religiosa de cada uno de los personajes, lo cual es otro gran tema del original que esta versión omite.

En cuanto a la relación entre el Sr. Thornton y Margaret en este punto de la historia, encuentro que este segmento lo resume claramente:

"_-Te ruego que no empieces con símiles, Margaret, ya nos has distraído unavez dijo su padre sonriendo, pero incómodo por la idea de que estaban reteniendo alseñor Thornton contra su voluntad. Lo cual era erróneo, pues más bien le agradaba,mientras Margaret hablara, aunque lo que decía sólo le irritase._"


	7. Pacientes y amigos

10 de noviembre

_Richard Hale:_

Maria me preguntó durante el almuerzo si podía llamar al Dr. Donaldson, porque quería hablar con un médico en quien también pudiera confiar como amigo. Llamo a la casa de mi amigo y su esposa me informa que no se encuentra, pero que pasará el mensaje. Media hora más tarde el Dr. Donaldson me llama y me dice que pasará por casa después de las 4 de la tarde, y me viene muy bien ya que habré terminado mis lecciones para entonces.

Enseñar a estudiantes particulares es más difícil de lo que me había imaginado, pero por fortuna Margaret me ayuda con algunos. No sabía que le gustaba tanto la literatura inglesa moderna y la filosofía del siglo XX, y esas son las lecciones que ella libera de mis responsabilidades.

Margaret no está en casa esta tarde, pero Bertha "Dixie" Dixon está doblando ropa limpia y haciendo compañía a Maria. Mi último estudiante es el Sr. Thornton, y Glen, o sea el Dr. Donaldson, llega antes que éste se retire.

- "_Richard, buenas tardes_", dice el doctor, y mientras me saluda ve al Sr. Thornton, que está preparándose para irse. "_Hey colega, ¿cómo te va?_"

-"_Hola Glen_", responde el Sr. Thornton con una sonrisa, y ambos hombres comparten un medio abrazo.

-"_Tu paciente es un alumno brillante", _agrego solo medio en broma.

-_"¿Paciente?"_ Glen frunce el entrecejo, "_No creo que John haya necesitado nunca de un doctor."_ El Sr. Thornton menea la cabeza levemente y sonríe. "_No, es muy buen amigo de mi hijo mayor. De niños eran como carne y uña, ¿no?"_

-"_Muy cierto. ¿Cómo está Martha?_"

-"_Extasiada con la noticia",_ ríe el buen doctor. "_Mi hijo se casa... no, no Daniel, su amigo, sino mi hijo más joven, Charlie"_ aclara, y continúa "_Daniel es ingeniero en computación y trabaja en la Policía Metropolitana, arreglando sus computadoras y manteniendo el sistema protegido de hackers. Charlie siguió los pasos de su padre en medicina". _Su pecho se hincha con orgullo paternal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelve a su actitud profesional y guardada.

Creo recordar que los Donaldson tenían un hijo de la edad de Frederick, Charles. No recordaba que tuvieran otro mayor, pero sólo veía a Glen una vez al año y teníamos otros asuntos de los que hablar.

El Sr. Thornton se retira y Glen va al dormitorio en el piso superior, donde pasa una media hora con Maria. Cuando baja Margaret está de regreso e insiste en hablar con él sobre la enfermedad. Asiento mientras ella pregunta sobre terapias para el dolor y narcóticos, pero mi mente está en otra parte. Mi mente está en el pasado, en un picnic estival al que fuimos como felices recién casados, cuando éramos jóvenes y la vida era hermosa.

* * *

12 de noviembre

_Daniel Donaldson:_

La civilización occidental ha conocido por mucho tiempo, aunque rara vez se mencione, la verdadera importancia del alcohol en la vida social. Los excesos son normalmente malos y todo lo que dicen sobre conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol suele ser cierto, pero si no fuera por la cerveza (y una cantidad generosa de la misma), no estaría teniendo esta conversación con mi amigo John Thornton.

La semana pasada mi hermano anunció que se casará con su novia de muchos años, y se me solicitó cumplir con las tareas de padrino, lo que trajo a colación la otra vez que cumplí esa tarea, unos diez años atrás, en la boda de mi amigo. Chloe era una mujer guapa un poco mayor, y se habían estado viendo por un tiempo cuando se mudaron juntos y anunciaron su compromiso. Me había parecido un poco apresurado, y el tiempo me dio la razón. La compañía de John estaba despegando y trabajaba muchísimo - aún hoy trabaja más que cualquiera de sus empleados, y Chloe estaba descontenta. Luego de un año de casados tuvieron una gran pelea, él se fue de la casa (se quedó en la mía por un par de semanas) y poco tiempo después, Chloe se fue de Milton para siempre. El divorcio salió unos meses más tarde de ese mismo año.

John tenía veinticinco años cuando se divorció y se entregó con cuerpo y alma a su negocio. Sobre cómo tomó el fracaso de su matrimonio, sólo puedo decir que no fue con resentimiento. Nunca supe por qué había sido la pelea, y que todavía se niegue a referirse a Chloe como una puta (lo que en mi opinión se lo merece ampliamente), dice mucho de su caracter, aunque exactamente qué dice, no lo sé.

Mi amigo está bajando su tercera cerveza, la que le inspira a hablar si tiene algo que decir. Hasta ahora nuestros ojos han estado fijos en el partido en la gran pantalla en la pared y hemos estado discutiendo sobre fútbol, jugadores extranjeros y racismo, y las reglas que impiden usar cámaras, que, como todo el mundo sabe, le robó la última copa del mundo a Inglaterra.

-"_Así que Charlie __ finalmente_ se casa, ¿no?" pregunta ociosamente.

-"_Así parece. Se tomó su tiempo para decidirse, ¿no?_", respondo.

-"_Mmmmh, no sé si eso es una buena idea_", mira dentro de su vaso pensativamente, "_hablando en general, por supuesto_" agrega rápidamente. "_Espero que __Charlie y Jenny sean felices, pero a veces me pregunto cuál es el verdadero beneficio de convivir antes del matrimonio._"

-"_¿Qué quieres decir?_" pregunto desorientado. ¿Mi amigo está en contra de las relaciones premaritales? ¿Está loco?

-"_A veces me pregunto si me hubiera casado con Chloe si no hubiéramos estado viviendo juntos_", reflexiona. "_Quizás sí, pero el asunto es que simplemente caí en el matrimonio. La transición fue muy simple y no debería haberlo sido. El matrimonio es una cuestión muy seria y no hubo un momento en el que me detuviera a considerar una declaración, ¿sabes?, imaginar un rechazo, estar inseguro sobre qué sucedería. Convivir es la mayor trampa para cazar un marido,_" declara mientras termina su cerveza.

Ahora estoy siguiendo el razonamiento de mi amigo, aún cuando es el producto de una mente levemente embriagada. Para ser justos, yo tampoco estoy muy fresco.

-_"Quieres decir que es como la prueba gratis que comienza a debitar dinero de tu cuenta bancaria antes de que te des cuenta"_, la comparación es graciosísima.

-"_Sí, exacto_" ríe conmigo. "_Aunque es más tener la oportunidad, o la presencia de ánimo, para darte cuenta de tus sentimientos más que nada. O al menos descifrar tus prioridades - amiga, amante, ama de casa, madre de tus hijos, o un trofeo incluso. Sentimientos o prioridades__._" Pone las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba como si fueran los platos de una balanza. "_Cuando me casé con __Chloe no sabía cuáles eran mis prioridades y no me detuve a darme cuenta que tampoco tenía sentimientos profundos. Ella tenía sus prioridades pero no se molestó en verificarlas conmigo. No teníamos chance_", concluye.

-"_Era una puta_" respondo agriamente porque no la he perdonado, "_ésa es la razón por la que no tenían chance_".

-"_Todavía la odias tanto__,_" agita la mano para una nueva ronda de cervezas, "_pero para ser justos, yo no estaba enamorado de ella. No podría haber sido muy feliz conmigo, ¿no crees? Me parecía bonita y agradable, pero no me preocupé mucho por lo que ella era y lo que ella quería__._"

Sólo puedo responder de una forma, y es con una pregunta.

-"_¿Y sabes ahora qué es lo que quieres? ¿Sentimientos o prioridades?"_

John sonríe y con un guiño me responde,

-"_Lo quiero todo_".

Volvemos a concentrarnos en el partido y quedamos en silencio mientras atacamos nuestras hamburguesas. Cuando somos capaces de pronunciar palabras nuevamente, el tema es la fiesta que Marlborough Mills ofrece cada año en la primera quincena de diciembre. Fanny, la hermana de John, la autoproclamada relacionista de MM pasa medio año organizándola y en su opinión, siempre sale muy bien. A mi amigo no parece importarle mucho esa fiesta, pero otorga a su hermana un amplio presupuesto y libertad de acción que ella hace rendir.

-"_¿Traes a alguien a la fiesta contigo?_" me pregunta. "_Tú sabes, la presión cuando se casa tu hermano para hacer lo mismo. ¿No la sientes aún?_" dice zumbonamente.

La respuesta es no. No espero irme solo de la fiesta, sin embargo. Eso nunca sucede.


	8. Visitas

20 de noviembre_  
_

_Margaret:_

Hoy llevé a Philip Higgins a una consulta médica por una erupción cutánea en la espalda, la que sospecho, tiene origen nervioso. Siento pena por este niño, que parece triste y perdido, pero sentirse superior nunca ayudó a nadie. Tomé algunas notas en mi cuaderno para discutir con Bessy, para ayudar a que Phil encuentre buenas influencias y que cultive, por así decirlo, sus talentos e inclunaciones. Uno nunca sabe lo que se esconde dentro de un niño flacucho y que puede florecer si se dan las condiciones.

Bessy me invitó a mí y a mi familia a cenar en su casa esta noche, y voy con mi padre. Fred está en Milton por unos días y se queda en casa haciendo compañía a nuestra madre.

En cuanto Bessy nos abre la puerta me doy cuenta de cuánta importancia tiene esta visita para ella, y me felicito por haber traído un buen vino y flores, porque la sonrisa de Bessy al recibirlos es luminosa. Vive con Nicholas y Philip en un piso de un complejo construido en los años 70's para obreros fabriles, y que evidentemente no ha recibido mucho mantenimiento. Toda la zona parece medio decaída pero la casa de Bessy, que tiene el gran sillón estampado de flores diríase que obligatorio frente a una gran televisión, ha sido limpiada a conciencia y todo brilla, supongo, en nuestro honor.

La cena se sirve en vajilla de porcelana antigua (me imagino que un regalo de boda de Nicholas, o quizás más antiguo aún), y los cubiertos no cortarían ni el agua pero son muy bonitos. Me siento realmente honraa y conmovida por la atención de mi amiga, y esta velada se siente mucho más especial que otras cenas en restaurantes exclusivos, cuando vivía con Edith.

Mi padre y Nicholas discuten sobre la economía, y Nicholas ofrece a mi padre (y a mí también) una nueva perspectiva sobre la historia y desarrollo de Milton. Nicholas piensa que los obreros merecen más crédito del que reciben, y cuantofica cómo los sindicatos mejoraron su calidad de vida. Mi padre tiene un poco de dificultad siguiendo a Nicholas, porque habla muy rápido con un acento cerrado, pero sigue con gran interés la disertación y veo el comienzo de una amistad inusual.

Nicholas lleva trabajando más de cuatro décadas y nos cuenta la historia de Marlborough Mills. La calle donde se encuentran los talleres, Queen Victoria Ave., antiguamente era parte de otra calle nombrada en honor al Duque de Marlborough, y allí estaba uno de las fábricas de algodón más grandes de la zona, fundado alrededor de 1850 y cerrado (quebrado) después de la gran depresión, en 1934. Los depósitos evitaron la demolición porque fueron utilizados como almacenes hasta principios de los años ochenta, cuando unos arquitectos optimistas renovaron el interior e intentaron venderlos a un alto precio. No funcionó y permanecieron vacíos por casi dos décadas; todos pensaron que serían demolidos y construirían oficinas, pero la compañía del Sr. Thornton ocupó el edificio y tomó el nombre. Por la forma en la que se refieren al Sr. Thornton no me parece sensato mencionar nuestra proximidad, y aparentemente mi padre comparte esta visión.

Tratamos de incluir a Phil en la conversación pero es muy tímido, lo que es mucho mejor que indiferente. Luego de cenar los adultos continuamos conversando y él se excusa de la mesa. Cuando nos estamos poniendo los abrigos para irnos vuelve corriendo desde su dormitorio con un papel en la mano, que pone torpemente en mis manos. Cae a mis pies y él se sonroja, corre rápidamente a su dormitorio y cierra con un portazo. Levanto el papel y veo un hermoso dibujo descriptivo del consultorio médico, con cada paciente y enfermero que vimos allí, y nosotros dos, de la mano y con grandes sonrisas.

Le agradezco desde la puerta para no violentarle, pero para que sepa que me gustó el dibujo. Llamamos un taxi y en el camino de vuelta le pregunto a mi padre y ahora ve al Sr. Thornton con nuevos ojos. Me responde que no es tonto y que se da cuenta de las luces y sombras de esa posición. "_¿Y qué tal tú?_", me pregunta a su vez, "_¿te cae mejor ahora?_"

-"_Oh, es mi primera aceituna, papá,_" le respondo, "_déjame hacer una mueca mientras la trago._"

Más tarde, en casa, me acuesto con el laptop y encuentro dos nuevos mensajes. Uno llegó a la casilla de correo de mi padre desde Marlborough Mills Repair Shop invitándonos a los tres a la fiesta de fin de año, el 8 de diciembre. El otro es de Sylvia, invitándome a la inauguración de su nueva exhibición en una galería de arte en Londres el 11 de diciembre. No creo que asistamos a la primera invitación, pero respondo a la segunda con un largo mensaje.


End file.
